Jubilee
by MisZOMBIEcat138138
Summary: Just a story about Jubilee and how she started. AU pairing are Jubilee/Pyro, rogue/bobby, kitty/peter
1. Prolouge: Mall Rat

Jubilee

**I own nothing, sadly. Just a story about Jubilee in my own way.**

Prologue 

Jubilee was running, running away from mall security. They were hot on her trail until she got cornered. She was then about to use her "gift" to get away from the rent-a-cops.

Then out of left field a woman with red hair gets through the guards and holds her hand out for her to take. Jubilee not looking at a lot of options went with her. The cops were standing frozen in the corner as the red haired woman and Jubilee went to the food court.

"Who are you and why are you helping me?"

"It's your lucky day, Jubilation."

"How do you know my name?"

"I'm Jean Grey and I can read minds," Jean smiled at her. They met up with Storm, Emma and Psylocke.

**Chapter 1 coming soon**


	2. Chapter 1: For Gifted Youngsters

**okay since people wanted it, you got it. will only update unless i get 5 reviews from this chapter. So i hope you like it.**

Chapter 1

Jubilee was sitting in the professor's office with her suitcase next to her chair. Jean was by the door and the professor was at his desk and spoke, "Everything will be fine for you now. You won't have to go back on the streets. You can stay here as long as you like. I'm sure you'll fit right in with the other students and teachers."

Jubilee was quite, she just looked out the window. Professor continued, "Jean will show you around the school now."

"Come with me, Jubilee," Jubilee got up and walked with Jean. She showed her around. They walked to the stairs where a tall man with red glasses was waiting.

"Jubilation Lee, meet Scott Summers," Jean introduced.

"Hello there. How do you like the place?" Scott asked.

"It's nice. I haven't seen all of it yet," Scott and Jean looked at each other and smiled.

"Let me take your bag to the room you'll be staying in."

"Thanks," Scott left with her luggage. Jean turned to Jubilee, "I think I'll show you some of your class mates," Jean walked to the elevator and Jubilee joined. Jubilee seemed confused at first, and then Jean pushed the button that said "X" on it. The elevator went down and when the doors opened Jubilee's mouth opened. It was so bright and full of metal.

They walked out and headed toward the Dander Room. Jubilee looked out the window and saw a bunch of kids running around a forest with a hairy guy. Jean went over to the intercom, "X-Men, I have someone here I want you all to meet. So stop what you're doing because we're coming down."

Jean and Jubilee got down there and the hairy man had the students in line. The hairy man walked up to Jubilee and held out his hand.

"Jubilation this is Logan a.k.a. Wolverine," Jubilee shook his hand.

"Hey kid."

"Why do they call you 'Wolverine'? Is it because you're hairy?" Jubilee asked in a joking matter. The students behind Logan started to laugh. Logan then let his adamantium claws out of his hands.

"Oh, I get it. Razor shape claws!" Jubilee pointed to her head and then the claws. Logan nodded and smirked.

"Here we have Piotr Rasputin a.k.a. Colossus," Jean moved along to the big Russian dude made of metal. He then turned back into his human form and smiled down at Jubilee.

"Hello there, you can call me 'Peter' for short."

"Good, I don't think I can pronounce your real name if I tried," Jubilee laughed. They walked by an empty space then Jubilee heard a "BAMF!" and turned to see a blue demon. She jumped back then saw that this blue demon wasn't going to hurt her. He was a friendly demon.

"Jubilation this is Nightcrawler."

"My real name is Kurt Wagner," the demon said. Then Jubilee realized it was a man and not an actual demon.

"Hi, you look like an interesting person, Kurt. What can you do?"

"I can teleport,"

"That's cool. I bet you can get away with a lot of pranks that way."

"Yes, I do," Kurt gave her a mischievous smile.

"Elf here has been known for pulling pranks. Out of all the students here, he's the one that's been on probation the most," Logan grunted.

"I can't help it. It was too funny when I put blue hair dye in your shampoo, Logan," Logan growled and Jubilee laughed moving on to the next person. It was a girl, shorter than Jubilee she had brown hair and big brown eyes.

"This is Kitty Pryde a.k.a. Spirit."

"Its Shadowcat now," Kitty edited.

"Kitty is the smartest in her class."

"Well, I'm not one to brag…but if you need help in school work you can ask me, okay?" Jubilee tilted her head and smiled. Kitty took a shine to Jubilee.

"I think I will do that," Jubilee turned her head and saw a girl with brown hair and a white streak.

"This is Rogue."

"So is Rogue just your name?"

"No, it's actually Anna Marie but I like Rogue better."

"What can you do?"

"I can absorb people's memories, gestures, and if their mutant, their powers. I can't touch 'em for long or else I can kill 'em."

"That sucks, but hey, I like what you did with your hair."

"Thanks, Sugah."

Next up was the guy that was holding Rogue by the waist. He had blue eyes and blonde hair. Jean introduced him, "The one and only Bobby Drake a.k.a. Iceman."

"Your power has something to with fire doesn't it?" Jubilee said sarcastically.

"Hahaha, real funny. Not me," Bobby pointed to himself then pointed to the boy next him, "Him, yes."

Jubilee saw the boy next to Bobby. He looked up at her and looked away quickly then back at her again. Jean walked over to his side, "This is-,"

"Pyro," he cut her off.

"A.k.a. John Allerdyce," Jean finished.

"Hi, pleasure to meet you," he shook Jubilee's hand.

"So your power has something to do with fire?"

"Yes, I can manipulate it. I can't creat it though."

"Cool, I'm somewhat of a pyrokinetic myself. I can make this bright, colorful, blinding energy light out of my hands. I call them fireworks," Jubilee nodded to herself. John smirked, "Can't wait to see that," Jubilee blushed a little. John then realized what he just said and started to rub the back of his neck.

"Jubilee you'll be bunking with Kitty and Rogue," Jean said smiling at John's comment.

"Okay, I get the room with the cool chicks," Jubilee nodded.

"Lucky!" Kurt whispered loudly so everyone can hear and everyone laughed.

Jubilee was in the bedroom and unzipped her suitcase. A knock on the door interrupted. When she turned to look she saw John in the doorway.

"Dinner is ready."

"Give me one second to unpack," John nodded and waited there. Jubilee looked around and saw the dresser. She walked over and found and empty draw. She then got her suitcase and dumped all of her belongings in it the shoved the door shut.

"Okay, I'm done!" John gave a smile that could melt an ice cube.

They got down to the table and sat down. This was the table that had all of Professor Xavier's favorite students. When there was a guest or a new student they would sit here. Everyone else had to eat in the cafeteria. The way the order was Professor was at the head of the table. Then on his left was Scott, Jean, Hank the blue and smart beast. Next to him was the white haired Storm, a.k.a. Ororo Munroe. She could control the weather. Next to her was Remy LeBeau, the Cajun with red-eyes and shaggy brown hair that. His codename was Gambit. Then it was Kitty, Jubilee, and Pyro. Next to Pyro was Alex Summers, he was Scott's younger brother. He was a _Havok_ compared to his brother. At the end of the table was a young girl that looked like Logan, her name was Laura.

Starting from Laura's left was Peter, then Kurt, Rogue, and Bobby. Next to him was this beautiful blonde man with feathered wings. He looked like and _Angel_, his name was Warren Worthington III. Next to him was a Japanese woman with purple hair. Her name was Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock, codename Psylocke. Then an empty seat, Logan and a woman in all white and blonde hair. This was Emma Frost.

"Pass the salt," Kitty asked Bobby. Bobby went to speak, "So Jubilation-," "Please! Call me Jubilee or Jubes. I will accept either one."

Bobby smirked, "Ok then, Jubilee, how do you like the school?"

"I like it a lot. Everyone has been nice and friendly."

"So tell us about you, Jubes," Kitty asked.

"What do you want to know?"

"Where ya from, Sugah?" Rogue asked politely.

"L.A."

"What was it like before you came here?" Warren asked

"Horrible. Moving on," Everyone around her looked at her in confusion mixed with sorrow. Then a gruff voice at the end of the table spoke, "You had it pretty rough too?" It was Laura that spoke. Jubilee nodded her head to her.

"Did 'Logan Junior' just talk?" Kurt broke the awkward moment.

"Yeah, got a problem?" Laura had her fist to him and popped out her two claws at him.

"No! No problem!" Kurt shoved some food in his mouth. Laura growled. "Wat' are sum of ya hobbies, Cher'?" only the Cajun could speak with an accent no one could understand.

"Well, I like dancing and I was in gymnastics since I was three."

"That is good. John is a good writer," Peter called out John. John put his head down while Jubilee looked over to him.

"You write, about what?"

"Things."

"He vrites about how he can't find love or that he vill never meet a girl someday!" Kurt jumped in to bash on John. He sunk a little in his seat. Bobby busted out laughing.

"Thanks for that Kurt. Hey Jubilee, did you know Kurt has an obsession with the singer 'Dazzler'?"

"I do not!"

"Bull! I saw a picture of her in a magazine on your bed next to your cream the other day!" John got his pay back.

"He's lying!" Jubilee started to giggle.

On the other end of the Table.

"Emma, it's good to see you again," Professor said as he cut his meat.

"Yes, you should visit more often," Jean was trying to be friendly to her. They never got along to well because she would always hit on Scott, even when Jean was present.

"So Professor, tell us about the new student," Betsy asked looking over at Jubilee who was busy laughing at John and Bobby conversation.

"Well, she's been through quite a rough time."

"We all have, Chuck. In one way or another," Logan gruffed.

"Indeed, Logan. But Miss Lee was homeless before we found her. She was living in a Beverly Hills mall,"

"I noticed she has a mental block, is that her power?" Betsy was trying to read Jubilee's mind.

"Actually her powers are generating blinding energy blasts from her hands. She didn't tell me about a mental block."

"Well I can't get through it."

"Allow me," the professor focus on Jubilee's mind only. When he tried to hear her thoughts, he heard nothing, just dead silence. He then turned his attention to Betsy again.

"It seems our new student has more than one gift," As soon as he said that a Native American man with a ponytail came in and sat in the empty seat next to Logan.

"Sorry I'm late. I was finishing this new device for the Blackbird."

"What exactly will it do, Forge?" Beast always excited to see what new device Forge built for the X-men.

"Well, it should make the Blackbird fly twice as fast when in the air."

"Fascinating!"

Back to the other end of the table.

"I still say burning to death would be more painful, John" Bobby and John would always be on this subject."

"Think about it, Bobby. Freezing is a slow and painful death."

"Not for me!" Jubilee and the others laughed. Kurt teleported to the other end of the table to get some more mash potatoes.

_Bamf!_

"Gah! Elf, what did I tell you about doing that at dinner!" Logan always got after Kurt when he teleported at dinner.

"You said, 'Dinner time is a time for piece, not for teleporting'."

"That's right. Now go sit down and whatever you want will get passed to you," Kurt _bamf'ed _back to his seat and got his mashed potatoes. There was a loud "boom" from the other room. Everyone looked to see what it was and through the doors came Tabitha Smith, a.k.a. "Boom-Boom", that was her nickname for now.

She had short blonde hair and had a loud attitude.

"Hey everyone! Why do you guys always get to eat in here?" She walked over by John and sat on his lap. Jubilee got a shiver of envy and didn't like her at that moment. She took a bite out of John's dinner roll; "You guys get the good stuff!" she smiled and noticed Jubilee, "Hey there girlie, what's your name?"

"Jubilee, what "lucky" parents had to name you," she threw in sarcasm, but she didn't notice.

"Name's Tabitha, I got to go," she got off of John's lap and left the dining room. John looked down at his plate then looked over at Jubilee. She didn't have her happy face on, but a face that looked pissed off.

"So what's the deal with you two?" Jubilee felt her voice echo with jealousy.

"I don't know what you mean?"

"I mean are you mounding her every night?" Jubilee spat the last remark. John noticed instantly something is up with her. Gambit heard her remark and decided to help out John.

"Young Jubilee, you not jealous, no?"

"What? No! Why would I be?"

"I felt your jealousy. Gambit knows that feelin' of all people when a girl is jealous."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I am not jealous, just curious."

"Well, she's not my girlfriend or anything like that," John informed.

"Oh really, you could have fooled me by the way she hopped on your lap as if she was a little kid and you were Santa Clause."

"Look, what does it matter if she was?"

"It doesn't. I just wanted to know."

"Well Tabitha just hops on anyone's lap, hell I think she would to it to the professor."

"Sure, whatever."

**Okay, i'll update as soon as i get those reviews. OHHH! forgot to mention, i've been writing a crossover story with the x-men and supernatural and twilight for you fans out there. The star is obviously Jubilee. So if you're a fan of that it's called "Wouldn't it be Nice to be Me Again". or just look up crossovers under x-men and supernatural. enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 2: Out of the Past

**Hey there! I lied when I said I'll update if I get 5 reviews. So I would like to thank NuAnubis for giving me a reason to continue. NuAnubis, I dedicate this to you! Oh and **_**Italic **_**in this chapter means dream mode or memory, whatever works for you. One more thing, the way Jubilee dresses is because she doesn't have her legendary attire yet. It will soon come. Enjoy it.**

Chapter 2

Jubilee was in her bed still awake. She just looked up at the ceiling as she heard Rogue snoring like a baby. She turned her head to look to see if Kitty was still awake. Unfortunately she wasn't. It would be nice to talk to someone before sleeping. Maybe that's what she should do.

Jubilee threw the covers off of her and left the room in her yellow pajamas. After she gently shut the door, she headed to the stairs. Jubilee walked in the reck room watching T.V. and eating a carton of ice cream. She plopped down on the other couch trying to figure out what he was watching.

"Can't sleep."

"Yeah, what about you?"

"Eh, I do most of the time. Although some nights I just can't keep my eyes closed," Jubilee figured out what was on the T.V. It was the movie Role Models.

"Why are you watching this?"

"It's funny, but I was going to watch Wanted. I figured that was a little loud for the middle of the night."

"As much as I find this movie funny, I think I'm going to explore a little more and see if anyone else is awake."

"Good luck. I'll be here."

Jubilee got off the couch and walked in the kitchen. She seated herself on a stool and plucked a grape from the fruit bowl that was placed in the center of the island counter.

_BAMF! _

Jubilee jumped from the noise and began to cough as the smoke entered her lungs. She waved the bluish-purple smoke and saw that Kurt was raiding the fridge.

"I'm so glad you look before you leap," Kurt jumped back at the sound of her voice.

"Jubilee! I didn't know anyone vas down here."

"You didn't hear me coughing up a lung when you-," Kurt interrupted her and pulled a blue headphone out of his blue ear, "I'm sorry the song just started. What did you say?"

"Forget it, what are you listening too?"

"Rick James, Super Freak."

Jubilee started to laugh, "What? It's easy to teleport to."

Kurt started teleport to the beat of the song all around the kitchen filling it with his smoke. Jubilee was laughing and couching at the same time. Then finally she had to leave the kitchen and walk outside.

She didn't know what else to do so she sat down at one of the concert decorative tables that were on the porch. It was cold and the fact that she had a tank top didn't help. She regretted not bring her rope. Jubilee stared up to the stars for awhile then finally rested her head. It was then she shifted up into a daze and fell asleep.

_Everything was so fuzzy. It seemed that she was back in her old house (more like mansion) in Beverly Hills, California. Although whenever anyone asked where she was from she would say Los Angeles so she wouldn't sound like a big shot hat had it all, keyword "had". Jubilee walked into a place she used to call home and shut the door behind her._

_ "Mom? Dad?" she called out, "I'm home."_

_ No answer. Her parents told her to be home by seven o'clock so they can go out to dinner and a movie as a family like they always did every month. Jubilee decided to look in the kitchen to see if they were having coffee like they always did whenever she came home. She could certainly smell it from front door, but it smelt like it was burning. That never happened except for when Jubilee attempted to make coffee for them. A lot of memories were rushing into Jubilee's head, like déjà vu._

_ When she entered the kitchen the coffee pot was steaming. No one turned it off and it started to burn the filter from all the heat inside. Jubilee ran over and turned it off. As it cooled off, she looked out the window to see if they were outside. Still nothing._

_ "MOM? DAD?" she shouted as she looked up at the sky. Never has she felt this alone. When she turned around she saw their bedroom window, but instead of it being closed with yellow curtains draped on the inside, it was broken. The glass was smashed to pieces and one side of the curtains were torn_

_ Jubilee bolted inside and up the stairs to her parents' bedroom. She approached the hallway, but saw her parent's door at the end of the hall was slightly open. She took slow steps to the room with each step fear rose inside of her. Finally she was at the door. She let her shaking hand out to gently open the door. Then as it slowly open, she could only find true horror._

"Jubilee? Jubilee?" John was standing over the young girl who was having a deep slumber.

"No, No, NO!" Jubilee started to shriek that John started to shake her shoulders so she can wake. Jubilee snapped up straight sweating and panting as if she ran a mile. John sat next her while still holding on to her shoulders.

"What happened? I came out here and heard you groaning," Jubilee was speechless and still recovering from her dream.

"Was it a nightmare?" she nodded. His warm hands were still on her shoulders, "Hey it was just a dream. Not like it can hurt you now."

Jubilee looked up at him with an expressionless face, "Don't be so sure about that," she whispered at a tone that he could barely hear. She got up and left him there in the cold night to go to her room.

Kitty woke Jubilee up because of her laptop. Kitty thought her headphones were plugged in the laptop and turned up the volume really high so she can listen to the song "Spider Webs" by No Doubt. But much to Kitty's observation the headphone wire was not connected. So the beginning intro of the song startled Jubilee awake.

"I'm so sorry! I thought it plugged in!"

"Why the hell are you listening to that on maximum volume?"

"It helps me get up in the morning."

"Well apparently it has that effect on me to," Jubilee fell back in her pillow. She peeked a glance over at Rogue's bed, which was empty."

"I'm really sorry," Kitty tried again.

"It's fine. Where's Rogue?" Jubilee grumbled

"She went to go eat breakfast with Bobby before actual breakfast time."

"Is there more privacy that way?"

"Yeah, but you got to make it yourself. It's also is faster than waiting for when all the food is set and everyone is lining up."

"I think I'm going to get food then. Want to join?"

"No thanks, I'm not really a breakfast person."

Jubilee got dressed in her pink spaghetti strap top with blue jeans and threw on a yellow zip-up hoodie. She didn't really like her hoodie. She loved the color but if only it was leather. Jubilee grabbed her pink lens sunglasses and placed them on her head. She put on her gold hoop earrings and blue high top converse.

Jubilee went downstairs and walked past John who was leaning up against a wall by the kitchen. He's wanted to talk to her about last night. She walked into the kitchen as he followed her.

"Good Morning," John said annoyed at the fact she was ignoring his presence. Jubilee looked at him then went back to get the orange juice out of the fridge.

"Did I do something wrong last night?" He tilted his head to look at her. She was still not looking at him.

"No," irritated now, she poured some juice in a cup.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I just had a bad night."

"Look I know the first night is always the loneliest, but it gets better. At least that's what I try to believe."

She finally looked at him but she had a confused look, "I didn't take you to be optimistic."

"I'm not," what a blank face, "I'm just real."

"So you are an 'I hate life' person?"

"I don't hate life, just what happens in it," He finally got her to smile, "Me too."

"Well now that you don't feel pissed off anymore, you want to tell me about that dream?"

"What makes you think I'm not pissed anymore?" she took a sip of juice.

"Seriously, are you gonna tell me?"

Jubilee looked away then back to him, "No."

**Did you like it? Sorry about some grammar errors, but I wanted to get this up quickly. I'm also sorry about the big delay. I now know who I want the big villain to be, you'll like it. I'll try to update a lot more. Thank you for your time. **


End file.
